


Reclaim

by corneroffandom



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneroffandom/pseuds/corneroffandom
Summary: All Shinsuke wants to see is an update on Dominion 6.19





	

Another Friday night, another restless sequence of hours where Shinsuke stares at his phone and waits for results. It is the night Okada is facing Naito for the IWGP title. Nakamura's not sure he's gotten over the shock that Okada had lost to the man at all, but either way, he's determined to stay awake long enough to find out the end result. It's dark in the room, quiet, because he's trying to be courteous to the neighboring rooms, but he's far from sleepy, even though his eyes are only open enough to see the notification of new tweets as they come in.

He shakes his head, hums his theme under his breath, and runs his fingers through his hair before a cluster of tweets come in all at once. He presses the button and slowly, painstakingly, reads through the English flooding the page, mouthing the words aloud until he pieces together the language. _Okada wins_. That's the important part of what his eyes are taking in and he grins for his teammate, wondering how long he should wait to contact Kazuchika. There's the general _down on your back, aching and gasping for air while ice packs are placed in as many areas as possible..._ then the _lengthy interview sessions while you're still sweaty and breathless_ and _Chaos celebrating in the way that only Chaos can_ and then _Gedo's typical post-match speech_ and... Yeah. There's a lot of steps between now and when Okada could be available enough to talk.

Shinsuke sighs, his eyes burning, and finds the alarm clock feature on his phone, setting it for an hour in the future. He then lays down and sleeps. When the phone goes off, he jostles awake, rubs his eyes and shuts the shrill noise up, laying there for a few moments before checking the time. Murmuring to himself, he accesses Facetime and attempts a conversation with Okada. When it connects, his teeth flash in the half-lit room as he gets a good look at his friend with the belt back where it belongs. "Moshimoshi," he teases before Okada can.

Kazuchika rolls his eyes at him but adjusts the belt so Shinsuke can see better. "Hello," he says simply, clearly fresh out of a shower and looking young and bright like the sun.

"Congratulations. I was hoping this would be the outcome," Nakamura offers, grinning as Okada huffs and hugs the belt closer to him.

"Hai, I as well," he sighs, clearly worn out. Which Shinsuke understands- he is Gedo's posterboy for the company, and the last two months working towards this moment must have been hell on his nerves, not to mention everything that will come from this. Further challengers, more people to watch his back over, having to gauge a constantly changing business.

"Perhaps soon, we will be champions together."

Okada grins this time, his eyes gleaming as he stares into the screen at Shinsuke's visual. "I have no doubt that we will be." Whatever he is about to say next fades into nothing as he yawns, looking apologetic. "I suppose I should go get some rest. So should you," he adds pointedly.

Shinsuke chuckles. "Hai, yes. Well, I think you are right. Good night, champion."

Okada smirks. "Good night, soon-to-be champion." They stare at each other for a few moments longer before disconnecting at the same time.

Shinsuke collapses back against the pillows and smiles into the darkness, everything slotting into place quite nicely for him now.


End file.
